Quest:The Creeping Wood
. MR 145+ recommended. |Desc = A worried look suddenly passes over the master adventurer's face and you immediately ask him if something is the matter. He nods and quickly motions for you to follow him outside. |AS&P = true |AT = true }} General Information This quest became available on Oct. 21, 2009--when Tallys acquired a new stone building, where the Tome of Attainment could be glimpsed. It may possibly be a prelude adventure to obtaining the Tome of Attainment, but there is no conclusive evidence that it is linked yet. To start this quest, go to Tallys's Trading Post and visit a newly-constructed stone building. When you ask him about the building, he will express his concern about the forest that is encroaching upon his land. Then you can: * Say nothing - nothing happens, and next time you ask him about the building you'll have to listen to the whole story from the beginning * Tell Tallys you'll investigate the wood - once you do you will be able to Enter the Creeping Wood.... After that going back to Tallys and asking about the stone building again will result in a short (and uneventful) chat with Tallys Tips * You can heal SP at the entrance, and leave the adventure at any time to save. You can also flee without consequence while fighting a cluster of trees, and your progress will be remembered the next time you return. * For max experience gain: Before entering a tunnel leave the area and save your game. Then, if you get the falling rocks, quit without saving and try again. Prerequisites Map Legend * E: Entrance (heal SP, or exit) * T: Cluster of Walking Trees * 1: Tunnel to Location 2. * 2: Tunnel to Location 1. * 3: Tunnel to Location 4. * 4: Tunnel to Location 3. * 5: Tunnel to Location 6. * 6: Tunnel to Location 5. * 7: Tunnel to Location 8. * 8: Tunnel to Location 7. * 9: 4 Dead Trees * 10: Fallen adventurer * *: Ancient Dhormuk Text Directions From the Entrance: * North, East (fight the trees) * East, South, South (fight the trees) * West, to Location 1 * Enter the tunnel to Location 2 From Location 2: * South, South (fight the trees) * South, East (fight the trees) * East, to Location 3 * Enter the tunnel to Location 4 From Location 4: * East, East, North (fight the trees) * North, North, to Location 5 * Enter the tunnel to Location 6 From Location 6: * North, West (fight the trees) * West, South, to Location 7 * Enter the tunnel to Location 8 From Location 8: * South, West, West (dead man's remains) * East, South, fight the Ancient Dhormuk. Walkthrough When you enter the forest, you will have to defeat the clusters of walking trees, and travel through the tunnels until you get to the heart of the forest where the source of Tallys's worries lie. Clusters of Walking Trees The walking trees you encounter in the forest come in clusters of 3-9 trees. They are NOT resistant to magic or immune to mundane weapons. The difficulty of the trees vary from 9+ at MR 100-105, and their SP ranges from 250-300 SP. You can fight the following kinds of trees: * Towering Ash * Towering Beech * Towering Elm * Towering Maple * Towering Oak Sometimes a tree will throw a ball of thorns at you. This attack can happen 1-3 times before engaging in combat. To avoid the ball of thorns, you can choose to: * Use a power - Successful use of Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) does not give any XP, but you avoid taking damage. * Attempt to dodge the ball of thorns... - Roll: (1-100) + Agility + Luck*(0.5) + Woodsmanship*(0.25), 75+ needed to succeed. Failure results in loss of stamina (11-25? SP). If you have a high enough Restoration power and enough SP, it may be wiser to attempt to dodge the thorns and then heal afterwards, since each thorn thrown at you will costs 1NvR anyway. After each victory you are given a choice between engaging the next tree and fleeing. This allows you to heal between the fights. Crossing the Tunnels When crossing a tunnel for the first time, either one of two events can occur: you have to avoid getting crushed by falling rocks, or free yourself from beneath a gigantic carnage crawler. Falling Rocks You are forced to roll: (1-100) + Agility + Body*(0.5) + Woodsmanship*(0.25), with 75+ needed to succeed. * Success: You don't take damage, but you get no XP for doing so. * Failure: Loss of Stamina (usually 15-20, but up to 37 damage seen!) Carnage Crawler You are forced to roll: (1-100) + Agility + Body*(0.5) + Woodsmanship*(0.25), with 75+ needed to succeed. * Success: You don't take damage, but you get no XP for doing so. * Failure: Loss of Stamina (range unknown, loss of as much as 27 Stamina observed). Whether you fail or succeed the roll, you end up fighting: * . If you flee while in combat, you end up where you were before entering the tunnel, and will need to cross the tunnel again. Once a tunnel has been "cleared", you can pass back and forth through it with no other events. The Ancient Dhormuk After you have crossed the last tunnel, you enter the central part of the forest, and will pass a region with 4 dead trees--just like the walking trees you defeated earlier. From there you can go South or West, but initially there's nothing to the South. Go west to find the body of a fallen adventurer, and some loot (see rewards below for details). After investigating the body, the final encounter will appear to the south. If you continue on, you will engage in a boss fight with an Ancient Dhormuk. * After your victory, Tallys rewards you for your effort by giving you Tallys's Echoing Whisper (a battle item that can be used up to 10 times), and you will collect your final experience reward. Rewards * No XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) when used against the balls of thorns * 33+ combat XP for defeating each tree * 256 general XP after destroying each group of trees * 65+ combat XP for each Massive Carnage Crawler * No XP for dodging the falling rocks (if you encounter any) * , 274 gold and 4 ATs from the remains of the fallen adventurer * 65 combat XP for defeating the Ancient Dhormuk * 512 general XP for defeating the Ancient Dhormuk * For completion: ** ** 4096 general XP ** 256 XP to All Skills and Powers